


Don't Be A Tease

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "My incredibly attractive new boss is an asshole and I’m 97% positive he’s been consistently staring at my ass whenever I leave the room"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr! 
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Growling under her breath Raven stalks out of the conference room, heels clicking throughout the hall and laughter following her out. She has such a desire to turn around, march back into the room, and punch Murphy in the face, but she values her job way too much. So she holds back, knowing she would most definitely lose her job if she did something so rash.

If only her boss wasn’t an asshole and an extremely attractive asshole at that. It’s only been a month since Murphy got transferred over to their department as the head of the office and ever since he arrived, Murphy had been nothing but a pain in her ass. He was prone to always picking a fight with Raven. who was without a doubt the best tech consultant on the whole floor.

Not to Murphy though. He was always finding nonexistent flaws in her work and she knew that the only reason he did it was to piss her off. And to top it all off Raven was pretty sure that Murphy stared at her ass every time she walked by or out of a room.

Raven could feel his eyes on her backside as she walked away but for some reason she couldn’t find the strength to be mad about it. She felt a sense of accomplishment that she could mesmerize that arrogant jerk with just a single sway of her hips.

With that thought in her mind, Raven flounces down the hallway, her hips swinging tantalizingly. All laughter soon disappears and she can feel Murphy’s gaze stuck on her ass and it makes a smirk grown on her face. She may have just found Murphy’s weakness and she was definitely going to use it to her advantage.

 

* * *

 

It isn’t for another couple of days until Raven is called into Murphy's office, having put her new found knowledge to use. Raven had come up with a plan that she knew would drive Murphy absolutely crazy.

“Reyes, get your ass in my office now!”

By now everyone was used to Raven being in some sort of trouble with Murphy, so no one lifts their head to see what went on between the two. They all continued to work, heads bowed over and fingers typing.

Raven smirks to herself before pushing up from her seat and sauntering over to Murphy whose face was set in angry scowl. He was standing in the doorway of his office and as Raven brushes past him, she may or may not have rubbed her ass against the front of his pants.

Murphy’s scowl tightens and he follows after Raven slamming the door shut behind him. He stands by the door as Raven lounges on a seat, one leg crossed over the other as she gazed at her boss with a sly smile.

“What the hell are you pulling, Reyes?”

Raven just blinks up at him, innocently asking , “What do you mean? I’ve been nothing but a model employee these past few days.

“Like hell you’ve been! You have started pushing my buttons in a whole different way. Rubbing that tight little ass every time you’re near me or swaying your hips whenever you walk away. Don’t think I don’t notice. I just want to know fucking why.”

Murphy’s voice is slightly hoarse and he can’t seem to take his eyes off Raven’s smooth tanned legs. She only smirks though before switching legs, giving Murphy a glimpse of what lay hidden between her two thighs.

Just as she’s about to reply, Murphy shocks her by letting out something akin to a snarl before crossing the room in two quick strides from where he was standing. He bends down, grabbing Raven’s face between his hands and bringing his lips to hers.

Raven can’t help the surprised squeak that comes out of her mouth, but pretty soon she’s winding her arms around Murphy’s neck and tangling her fingers in his hair as she kisses him back. There’s some sort of wildness in the way that he kisses her and Raven’s can’t help, but let out a low moan.

Murphy smirks against her skin whispering, “Next time don’t be a fucking tease.”

Raven just mutters harshly, “Shut up and kiss me again you asshole.”

“Whatever you wish.”

Murphy smiles before bringing his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply. Raven grins against his lips thinking about she was definitely going to tease the hell out of Murphy a lot more. Especially if it resulted in him kissing her like this.

Maybe Murphy wasn’t that big of an asshole and somewhere along the line she had started to like him. It was sure that in the coming weeks Raven was going to come to like him a hell of a lot more. She was going to learn just how well Murphy could use that skillful tongue of his. It was going to be a wonderful journey for the both of them.

 

 


End file.
